Son of The Serpent
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Sequel to A Father's Wrath. Three years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi War and Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru finds himself facing a growing threat as he deals with new threats from Akatsuki, a rival thought to be dead, and a man plotting behind the scenes. Read and Review. NaruTayu pairing.
1. Heading back Home

Three years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi War, since The Jashinists threatened to enslave the world in name of their leader and were defeated thanks to the Coalition of Konoha, Otogakure, and Sunagakure. Now Fifteen years old and finally returning from his training mission with the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki son of Orochimaru, prepares himself as he finds himself facing new threats, friends, and foes as he looks to return home at last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The well built iron ship made its way through the water, going at a fast pace as it passed through the sea. Many onboard where to their tasks, fulfilling their duties from Cabin Boys to Quartermasters all aboard where at their duty as the ship made its way.

Looking out at the seemingly endless sea was a figure who wasn't a seaman. The figure had long black hair that reached past his neck and blue eyes. His skin although rather pale had grown more tanned during the years. He wore a long sleeved purple and silver outfit. (Think of it as his Shippuden outfit with the Silver where the Black was and Purple where the Red was at.) Strapped across his head was a Hitai-ate with a Melody Note on it signifying him as a Ninja of Otogakure, The Hidden Village of Sound. Most noticeable on him was on his face, three on each side where scar like markings that seemed to resemble a Fox's whiskers.

He looked on and looked back and saw in the distance the land they had left. Faintly he saw it before it disappeared from view.

A hurling sound was heard and he turned his head and saw an older man with white hair leaning over the railing his hand covering his mouth. Across his head was a hitai-ate with the Kanji for Oil on it. The boy looked on amused at him.

"What a way to travel…" The old man grumbled and then clutched his mouth again but couldn't stop and spewed more of his breakfast into the sea. "Floating on this damn coffin and not a single girl in sight for miles!" He complained.

"Who would've thought that the Legendary Toad Sannin would easily become Seasick?" The boy teased.

"Shut up Naruto." Jiraiya grumbled.

Naruto Uzumaki grinned at his expense. Nearly three years it had been, since he had willingly left Otogakure and went on his journal with the Toad Sannin. Hard to believe that so many years had passed so quickly. The boy being taught and trained with the approval of his Father, The Snake Sannin Orochimaru and ruler of Sound by Jiraiya going on a training trip with him. Naruto knew it was for the best as there was much he knew he had to learn. For three years he had traveled The Elemental Nations, learning different customs and training himself, learning what he could during the trip from Jiraiya.

"Now, barring any more chases after movie stars who are actually Princesses of countries and dealing with Knights who want special stones, I think it's time we finally head back home." Jiraiya said steadying himself. "I miss The Hot Springs, the girls on that continent back there don't bother showing their ankles with how they dress!"

Naruto chuckled as he recalled what had happened recently. He had met a Knight from another continent named Temujin who, after a argument and a fight discovered that he and his master sought to create a Utopia free of war. Jiraiya was suspicious about this as the man Haido although seeming a pacifist who wept at the idea of battle was untrustworthy in his eyes.

Jiraiya proved to be right as it was revealed that Haido and his Knights had attacked the Land of Wind and were aiming to conquer the world using the vein of the Stone of Gelel. Haido then revealed his true colors and betrayed Temujin who would've committed suicide if Naruto hadn't snapped him out of it and told him he couldn't stand around moping about what had happened.

They had counter attacked and fought against Haido and with the untimely arrival of the Kazekage Gaara and his brother Kankuro as well as Sakura Haruno and the newest member of Team 7 named Sai, and Team 10 who had been sent on a mission by The Hokage of Konoha The Slug Sannin Tsunade, they had managed to defeat Haido and his knights and destroy the Stone. After that Naruto and Jiraiya had stayed for a month in Temujin's war torn homeland and helped him bring order to it. Once that was finished they had left.

Naruto looked out into the sea and thought of all those who he hadn't seen in nearly three years as images appeared in his mind. His sworn brother Haku, His father, Iruka, Anko, Kakashi, The Sound Trio, The rookie nine, Tayuya…

His thoughts drifted to her and for a moment he could imagine himself hearing her playing her melody on her flute. He had missed her, missed her the most out of everyone. The redhead had a special place in his heart as he cared deeply for her. Wondering if she had changed and grown up just like he had.

He shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He felt something in it, He pulled it out and saw to his surprise a small object no bigger than a pebble. It was the last piece of the Stone of Gelel that which Haido had desired and had been destroyed. He must've picked it up absently after the battle He brought it up and faintly it shined as it was at Eye Level. It glowed for a brief moment and then stopped as it wasn't strong enough on its own as it was powerless. He examined the green fragment and clutched it in his fist.

"Better at the bottom of the Ocean than the hands of Man!" He shouted and threw it into the Sea a fitting place for it.

"Captain!" He called out to the old man who was in charge of the ship. "How long till we reach the mainland of the Elemental Nations?"

"Two days at the most Naruto." The man responded to him.

The boy nodded and looked out to the seemingly endless Sea, waiting to reach back home.

That night…

On the Outskirts of Otogakure a female with long red hair climbed her way up the tallest tree in the forest. She wore a light red short sleeved outfit which had flaps on the back and front and on the front was a yin yang symbol and her shirt was cut off at her neck revealing fishnets underneath. She wore black knee length shorts and had a purple bow wrapped around her waist. She no longer worn a hat letting her hair flow freely. The tree was about fifty feet high, and compared to other trees like the Forest of Death it would seem tiny but every time she climbed up it, she felt as if she was ascending up to the Heavens themselves.

Reaching the top she poked her head out of the leaves and sat on a large branch and leaned back and slowly let out a sigh.

"It's a beautiful night," A voice said down below and she looked and saw another person climbing up there. The person reached the top and joined her. His rather girlish features had changed the past couple of years and finally hitting puberty and making it so no one mistake him for a girl. He wore a larger version of his original shinobi outfit having adjusted it and made it bigger to fit his size as he got older. "A bit of a chill in the wind though." He said with a smile.

"A night I would've liked to enjoy by myself." She said with a growl but his smile didn't fade knowing she was more bark than bite.

"You're thinking of Naruto again aren't you Tayuya?" Haku asked her and she frowned. "When I saw you I knew instantly you were heading here to think, and if I hadn't come you'd be worse than an angry bear that stepped on a nail in the morning."

Tayuya smirked at him and looked around. "It was here where we first really talked after he was brought to Otogakure, I saw him making his way up here and since I was forced to be his guardian at that time went after him. We sat and talked for a while as he was still getting use to living here. After that we started meeting here now and then." She said remembering the first meeting they had here. "It's been three years, you think the asshole would come back home now." She grumbled. "Damn idiot probably got himself killed by now."

Haku smiled again. "He's alright, you know he promised that he would come back and I know he's out there. He'll be back soon I know it." He said to her.

"I guess so, I wanna throttle him for leaving without telling anyone." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Last I heard the Sound Trio had spotted him in Snow country and he helped them guard that spoiled movie actress they where meant to guard along with a couple Leaf Nins, She's now the ruler of it since she was the Heiress and Mitsunari Chono had stepped down after the Fourth War, and it got turned into the Land of Spring. That was nearly a year ago." She mentioned referring to the former ruler of Snow Country who had stepped down as ruler of it after the War had ended in order to save face.

"See, he's not dead." Haku said to her. "He'll be back soon. I know it. Call it a brother's instinct." He said with a smile.

"…I guess your right." She mentioned and leaned back against the tree.

Suddenly there was a crack of lightning from afar and each knew that wasn't ordinary lightning. They looked and saw more shoot up into the sky.

"Damn it, he's still here?" Tayuya said with a frown as they looked on at the sight. "You think that leech would go away now." She said to Haku as both knew who was the source of the lightning.

The next day…

Naruto walked out of his room onto the deck of the ship and looked around as he saw in the distance a large island. It wasn't the mainland as it looked nothing liked it.

"What's going on?" He asked the Captain who shook his head.

"That dang merchant wants us to stop and get supplies off that island. We got enough to get us to the Elemental nations but he wants stuff from that island to sell there for a high price. Rich bastard, delaying us all the time." He grumbled and Naruto looked and saw a wealthy looking man with a black trimmed mustache wearing fine robes. He owned the ship and Naruto and Jiraiya had managed to gain access due to Temujin's influence.

"Get all the crates and barrels in the boats." The merchant known as Osai ordered. "Give the inhabitants money in exchange for supplies, any kinds of food or pottery. They'll fetch a high price." He said and beside him towering over him was a large bald man six feet seven inches. He was large and thick with muscles and had a bull shaped head on one of his shoulder guards. He wore armor and carried on him a large double bladed axe. He was the man's bodyguard although at times he was treated as no more than a servant by Osai. Naruto looked on as Osai yelled at the man down talking him and telling him to go ashore with them to make sure they didn't squander his money. The man silently took it all in not saying anything.

"What's on the island?" Naruto asked the captain who was giving orders.

"It's called Shikoku, and it's civilized and we often get goods there, so there shouldn't be too much trouble but I've heard there's been trouble going on there as of late, some civil war going on or something to see who rules it. A battle between warring Samurai clans."

"Huh, interesting." Naruto noted and looked back at the island. "I think I'll go ashore, just to see what's on it." He said and walked away heading towards the boats where the crew where setting things up. "You coming Jiraiya?"

"Sure," He grumbled coming forward. "Anything's better than this." He said and the two helped out the crew get things ready.

Soon enough they were on the boats and making their way towards the island hoping to make a profit off the goods. Naruto and Jiraiya found themselves in the same boat as Osai's bodyguard. The man was quiet not speaking anything nor answering anything anyone said to him. Naruto watched on at him as the man was silent not saying anything as he wondered what his story was and why he put up with the stuff he did.

They made it to the shore and taking the supplies came upon a small village. Many of the people were friendly as they didn't get outsiders very often and was interested in trade. Naruto enjoyed the process of meeting and talking to the inhabitants as they seemed to be honest hardworking people, it was a pity they would only still for a little while it seemed as he'd like to stay for a while and see what the island had to offer and its customs. He noticed Jiraiya was peeping from afar at a hot spring making sure not to get caught.

After an hour had passed they was done with everything and they were prepared to head back to the ship.

As they got ready to leave something was suddenly going on.

"Run! Everyone get inside, get the women and children out of here!" A man said as they could here the sounds of fighting.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked not understanding.

Jiraiya looked on ahead and he saw what was happening. A group of Samurai was engaging another group and they were fighting one another to the death. He winced as one man's head was taken from his body a grizzly sight. "Trouble by the looks of it." He mentioned to him and the others as they looked on.

Naruto looked on as well and saw that the first group was surrendered by them and were about to be killed. He looked on as one man was dropped to his knees and skewered from all sides.

Sensing that this was something he couldn't allow to continue on he broke off into a run towards the fight.

Another Samurai was about to be killed when suddenly his executioner fell downwards with a kunai sticking into his back. The others looked and saw a black haired boy charging them and he summoned a blade and blocking an attack cut another one down.

Naruto, Kusanagi in hand slashed and cut at them and the others took that opportune moment to fight back and engage their enemy. Naruto dodged the attacks aimed at him as his surprise attack had reinvigorated them.

Naruto was about to be stabbed from behind when Jiraiya appeared and stopped it from happening and stabbed the enemy in the chest with a kunai, he was joined by Yuan and others fighting with them as the two groups engaged one another turning the tide of battle from what was a near defeat to even footing.

Yuan fought on, the man no stranger to combat as he defeated anyone who challenged him using his great strength to overwhelm them and ignored any hits he took and returned them in kind. With axe in hand he cleaved a path and few of the enemies dared to challenge him as he was a terrible sight to behold. As if inspired by his display of strength the others fought on with equal ferocity. He threw his axe like a boomerang and it took out several enemies and it returned to him and he caught it.

Suddenly a man on horseback charged him a great mace in hand and swung at him, the force of the blow surprised him and knocked him on his back. The Samurai turned his horse around and charged him again twirling his weapon aiming to kill him. Naruto suddenly appeared behind him on the horse and stabbed him in the back and threw him off the horse and landed in front of Yuan.

The bald headed man looked on in shock at Naruto stunned at what he had just did. "W-Why…Why did you save me?" Yuan said to him not understanding.

"What? You think your life is worth less than mine? That you don't deserve to live?" Naruto responded to him. "Everyone, from the highest Daimyo to the lowest farmer has the right to live and that includes you." He said to him surprising him who didn't answer and looked perplexed at what had happened. For the first time someone actually protected him for a change. He rejoined the fray and soon the Samurai began retreating leaving the field. Naruto watched them go as he and the others had saved the other group from certain death.

He turned and saw to his surprise a group of blades was aimed at him and the others as the ones they saved had now turned their blades towards them.

"Hmph, this the kind of thanks we get?" Jiraiya noted dryly but noticed the one in front of him was a female. "Hey there, let's say we get you out of that armor and somewhere private." He said with a grin and she pressed her weapon closer to his face not amused by his talk.

The leader of the group of Samurai who was about Iruka Umino's age and clad in magenta colored armor stepped forward and judged them. "Take them with us." He ordered them. "You shall not be harmed so long as you don't cause trouble." He ordered them and went on ahead.

"I take it we don't have much choice." Naruto muttered dryly as they was surrounded on all sides. They then began walking as it appeared they were little more than prisoners.

A group of Samurai dressed in traditional armor instead of the ones those in the Land of Iron wore all adorned in purple and yellow escorted them throughout the road. Naruto looked at them and could see they was well trained as their formations was perfect with no flaws. Each one carried a bow, a naginata, and a sword strapped to his or her side to fight with.

The group continued walking for ten minutes and soon came to a large town filled with people and there was a castle in the center of it.

The Magenta colored Samurai he seen from before walked towards them and looked at Naruto

"This the one?" The Samurai asked them and the others nodded. "Come with me." He ordered and Naruto was made to go to the front and go with him and another Samurai.

The Sound Ninja was escorted by two samurai and brought before a doorway. One of the Samurai reached up and knocked on the door. As if on his command the doors slid open and Naruto was told to go in. Stepping inside he took notice of his surroundings.

"So, you're the one who saved my men huh?" A gruff rough voice said and he looked up and saw a large armored man seated on top of a wooden carved throne.

Naruto looked the man in the eye, he was an old man appearing closer to seventy than he was to sixty with white hair and a mustache that covered his upper mouth

but just by looking at him he could tell he hadn't gotten weak in his age as he wore purple colored armor on his body and he could tell that he was well built. Beside his throne was a giant metal hammer big enough to crush a human underneath it. His red eyes stared into Naruto's blue as the two looked at one another. "Masa, you may leave." He said to the Samurai.

"Yes, Uncle." The Magenta armored one said and bowed and turned and left the room.

"Hmph, my Samurai needing the aid of a boy to save them, clearly they need more training if they need rescuing." He said and smiled showing his teeth. Naruto frowned at him as the man stood up standing well over six feet tall forcing Naruto to look up to stare him in the face. He took his hammer in hand and walked to him. "I never been fond of Ninja trickery, you'll find we have little use for the Shinobi ways here in Shikoku, for a man's true strength is that in the field of battle pitting his power against another man's power seeing who it is that can overpower his foe that is the victor. That, is the way of life for Samurai and The Shibata Clan." He said as he stood before Naruto who didn't say a word.

Naruto stared at him sizing him up, just by looking at him he knew this guy was tough. Naruto had fought and won against several strong opponents in his fifteen year life and he'd have to put this guy up there with them. Easily a able match for The Late Zabuza Momochi he could tell. He wondered how strong he was in his prime, he could easily tell he fought in many wars and battles.

The man suddenly laid his hammer down and clapped his hands together. A group of people one carrying a table the other a tray with cups and a pot entered the room and set it down.

"But we do not refuse thanks to those who have aided us." He said suddenly. "Seat and drink with me Yoshihiro head of the Shibata Clan." He mentioned to him.

Naruto sat down across from him as cups of tea were poured for the both of them.

"So tell me, what is your name?" Yoshihiro said drinking first.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Ninja from the mainland and the Land of Sound. I've been on a training trip for the past three years to improve my skills and so that I can protect those I care about." Naruto said drinking from his own cup.

"An admirable goal I see." Yoshihiro said as he continued to drink. "You don't seek power so you can use it to control others, instead you seek it to protect. Not many of your type left in the world.

"Me and the others mean no home to you and your clan, we just stopped here to pick up supplies when I saw the fight happening and people getting killed. I couldn't stand by and let that happen in front of me." Naruto explained as he took another sip.

"So I heard, my men were impressed with your tenacity and bravery. I have a room for you and the others to sleep at and you can leave as soon as you want. No harm will come to you as long as you are inside my castle and home. You shall be given food and water also as we aren't barbarians." Yoshihiro said as he finished drinking.

Naruto finished drinking and nodded and turned around going to leave. He was unaware of the man standing up and lifting his giant hammer up. At the last split second he sensed something out of the usual and turned and saw that had his hammer up overhead and aiming to bring it down upon him. Naruto dodged it at the last second and the hammer hit the floor and several cracks appeared in the stone from the force of it.

"What the?! What the hell was that about?!" Naruto shouted at the man who lifted his hammer off the ground.

"A test to see if you was as good as the tales say, an ordinary man would've been squashed by a bug." Yoshiro said to him grinning in approval. "I don't believe in the tales that people say, I prefer to see them for myself before I know how good they really are."

"Next time you could give me a warning…" Naruto said dryly to him who laughed.

"In battle there are no warnings. Any moment you could be cut down. Aren't you ninja suppose to be adept at stealth?" He said and sat down. "Forgive my little joke, these days I find little mirth." Naruto looked at him as he then saw a weariness that hadn't been on him before. "When you reach my age sometimes you look back and realize what you've lost. I was the third of five siblings, two I lost before I was your age. A third died on my wedding day, and my last sibling died last year, my nephew Masa is the only family that I have left as I have even lost my son ten years ago this winter. When you live in constant war that's something's that happen to you, no one on this island of Shikoku has not suffered the pain of loss. I have lost count of the number of wars and battles I have fought here, but I still recall the faces and names of all the ones who I've lost and who looked up to me."

"That's sad…" Naruto said hearing his tale as he was looking at a painting of his family, once a large closely knit family now only he was left. He borne the pride of the clan but he realized that despite it he was still human and knew the pain of suffering and loss.

"We now have an opportunity to end the fighting on Shikoku and establish control throughout the entire island. Our enemy the Asao clan is all that is left and once they are defeated peace can reign across it. They have been our greatest foes for decades, all that is left is their leader Gyoshu and his castle. Once defeated the wars will finally come to an end. I want to win, not to establish control and rule over the people but to make sure that the lives of my family has not been in vain. Tomorrow we attack Asao Castle. You should leave before we attack or else you'll get caught in it.

"Need some help?" Naruto said suddenly standing beside him. Yoshihiro looked at him. "You've suffered enough loss for one lifetime, let me help lift the burden."

"You have no connections or attachment to my clan or Shikoku."

"Maybe so but I can tell you're a good man who wants the best for his people. A man I'd be willing to aid and call friend. I can sneak in and take this guy out, you may not approve of ninja tactics but since I am not a Samurai I don't have to worry about dishonoring your clan. Let me do this and I will make sure there isn't any more blood spilled." He said to him.

"I am honored that you would make such an offer Naruto." A touched Yoshihiro responded. "Very well then, we shall draw out his forces tomorrow and enable you to sneak in and kill him." He said and Naruto nodded at him. "Get some rest, the fate of Shikoku may very well rely on you tomorrow."

"Wouldn't have been the first time it was all up to me." Naruto responded to him.

The next day…

"You sure about this Naruto?" Jiraiya said looking at him who was ready to go by himself. "This place you just got too and you're involving yourself already in it."

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't help those who needed help?" Naruto said to him as he got everything. The Toad looked on at him. "Where's Yuan?" He asked referring to the bald man who hadn't been seen since last night.

"Who knows? He may have run off." Jiraiya said with a shrug and stood up. "You get yourself out of there if you wind up getting in too deep understand? This guy maybe cornered but an animal's most dangerous when its got nowhere left to run."

"I know, besides you're forgetting who it was that ended the Fourth Shinobi War and defeated Keiji Sosano." Naruto said with a smirk to him who rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I'll see you off then." Jiraiya said with a smile as the two exited the room.

They looked on and saw the army of Samurai that Yoshihiro had, with him was his nephew and the two were on horseback. "I'll give him some help on the battle, my toads should be able to help out and once we get an advantage we'll come help you out alright?" Jiraiya said to him and he nodded. "Well might as well get going!" He said to him and Naruto went on his own taking a path through the woods that would take him to his destination.

As he made his way he heard the sounds of battle and looked on from a tree as The Shibata force did battle with the Asao. He could hear the shouts, yells, and death cries and knew he had to hurry to make sure their wasn't significant losses.

He made his way that not even an alert squirrel would've noticed he was going by. He continued going through the woods and stopped himself when he saw the sight of a castle. He nodded seeing it and knew this was were he needed to go. The area was lightly guarded as most of the force was at the battlefield. Making his way to it he reached the rooftop and seeing an open window snuck in and took in his surroundings.

"Spies!" A man shouted seeing him and charged Naruto with his pike. Naruto dodged it and summoning his Kusarigama and swung the metal ball and hit him in the face knocking him out.

Naruto made his way through the castle making sure to keep out of sight of any guards or patrolmen. He knew he had to find the throne room where Gyoshu most likely was at.

Clinging to the ceiling he walked on it to avoid detection and soon he saw a large saw metal door. In front of it were two guards and he walked quietly above them and dropped down and took them out. He then turned to face the door and reached towards it to open.

The door suddenly burst opened and exploded surprising Naruto who leapt backwards and he looked on and saw a figure walking towards him. Naruto looked on as he saw the man dressed in crimson armor with brown hair walking towards him. "So you're the rat in my walls eh?" He said to him.

"I'm only going to say this once Gyoshu," Naruto said to him figuring easily enough he was in charge. "Stop this war now or you'll leave me no choice but to kill you." He said to him who looked on amused.

"A funny guy, I like your humor actually thinking you could kill me. If you wanted to apply for a job you could've gone to the entrance like all the others."

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't think I'd have long term benefits working for the likes of you." Naruto responded and he grinned at him.

"Oh really? Well I've already made my claim to Shikoku so leave before you join the others who fought and died against me, especially that idiot son of Yoshihiro's I remember his look when I crushed his skull."

"Enough!" Naruto shouted and charged him and swung a fist at him, Gyoshu blocked it and Naruto threw a kick which he dodged as well.

"No one dares attack an Asao's castle and lives!" Gyoshu shouted and swung a large fist at him which he dodged. "No one!" He roared and charged him and Naruto was bounced back off the force of his attack and he flipped in the air and tossed Shuriken and Kunai at him who blocked it with a Iron Rod.

"Oto Kage No Bushin!" Naruto shouted and created multiple clones and sent them after him. They attacked and he destroyed them with his rod but when they exploded they let loose a loud sound similar to a sonic boom. Naruto took that opportunity to charge him and struck him across the stomach and decked him in the face. The man withstood the attacks and swung at him which he dodged.

Gyoshu attacked him and Naruto dodged his fist as it smashed through the floor and kicked him across the face. Gyoshu withstood it and his fist became covered in flames and lashed at him which he evaded at the last moment.

"Annoying worm!" He snarled and suddenly something happened to the surrounding area. The air, it felt like it had disappeared. Naruto found himself having trouble breathing as if his lungs were unable to function all of a sudden. Gyoshu however seemed to have no effect of it though as if it wasn't affecting him. He smirked and hit Naruto in the stomach knocking him back.

"Getting…so hard…to breathe." Naruto said clutching at his throat at each breath was forced. Almost all the oxygen and air was gone effecting him.

"What's wrong, out of breath?!" Gyoshu asked and slugged him across the face knocking him through the air and hitting a wall.

(How's he doing this? What Jutsu is this?) Naruto thought to himself panting to breathe. (Gotta conserve air!) He said and hold his breath and charged him and threw a fist. Gyoshu dodged it easily and kneed him in the stomach and struck him across the face.

"The secret weapon of my family passed down for generations and ensuring we've never been beaten, our castle possesses the ability to soak the air and oxygen out of the surrounding area by my command. Maybe if you've trained in this type of environment for ten years you wouldn't be affected by it, but for me this is a walk through the park." He said hoisting Naruto up by his throat and lifted him up overhead and slammed him into the ground. Naruto cried out in pain and for lack of breath as he clutched at his throat as each breath was getting harder.

"Even a squad of Jonins or Samurai couldn't defeat me in this state. What made you think you could?" Gyoshu said and kicked him knocking him through the air and landed on his stomach. He brought his iron rod up and brought it down on his back hard, Naruto cried out in pain from that as he hit him again slamming it into his back. He was then picked up and thrown across and hit a pillar. Naruto struggled to breathe as he walked towards him. "I've grown bored of this its time for you to die." Gyoshu said and lifted his rod up aiming to crash his skull.

However an Axe appeared and blocked the attack surprising Naruto and he looked and saw Yuan had saved him and stopped the attack. Despite breathing heavily from the loss of air he stood on even ground with him and even seemed to be winning the test of strength.

"You protected me, I'll protect you!" Yuan claimed to Naruto. He went to overpower him and for a moment he did but he found himself lacking air and losing strength and was knocked down to the ground.

"Annoying worm you'll be the first to die!" Gyoshu snarled and went to kill him with his iron rod. To his shock however Naruto appeared and stopped the weapon from killing him catching it in his hand. Suddenly an Aura appeared surrounding Naruto. "What is this?!" He shouted as the aura formed around him taking the shape of a fox. Naruto let out a cry of power as his eyes turned to red and claws and fangs appeared on his body as holding the weapon he then bent and snapped it in two breaking it. "WHAT! No way!" Gyoshu shouted stunned and threw a fist at his face and Naruto suddenly caught the fist shocking the man. Naruto then snapped the fist backwards and Gyoshu let out a cry of pain as he broke his hand and staggered backwards clutching it. Naruto rushed him and slammed his fist into his face knocking him backwards onto the floor.

Gyoshu looked and saw Naruto glaring at him as his pupils had disappeared as the aura grew more powerful around him. "He was already beaten, how is this possible?!" He exclaimed not understanding as he was no longer affected by the thin oxygen.

Having sensed it from afar the Toad Sannin felt Naruto's power growing and recognized it as Kyuubi's power coming from him. But something was different, Naruto wasn't fighting like a wild beast in an berserker rage as in previous uses, his attacks he could tell had a purpose to them and were being directed and controlled "Hmm, this is something different, I've never seen Naruto have so much control over it before." Jiraiya noted and then it suddenly dawned upon him. "Wait of course! The training he underwent with Temujin, he must've unlocked a way to control it!" He exclaimed as he remembered the training he had done with the knight back on his continent. There was a room they had that he had spent a week in by himself and when he had emerged from it there was a noticeable change in him.

Yuan looked on at the fight, which was more like a rout than fight that was going on. "Naruto, he protected me and was willing to give his life for me. No one's ever done that before…" He said as he watched, all his life he had been treated as little more than a pack animal for another person to use and discard as they see fit. None of his previous masters had spared him a glance, even Osai thought of him as little more than a mule. Thinking him an unfeeling mindless Golem for them to use as they please. Naruto was the first person to actually treat him like he was a human being.

That was the kind of person he wanted to serve.

Naruto slammed his fists into Gyoshu's face knocking him through a wall. Gyoshu stood up and swung at him but Naruto dodged it and formed hand symbols "Futon: Daitoppa!" He shouted and fired a burst of wind at him knocking him through the wall.

Gyoshu however was not done yet and standing up. His fist became engulfed in flames like before and he swung at Naruto who blocked it and using his own momentum began swinging him and threw him sending him crashing into his throne room.

Naruto realized it was time to end it as the aura disappeared from him. "Alright, I think its time to finish this once and for all." Naruto said and brought his hand down and began forming chakra in the palm of his hand.

Gyoshu a mad look in his eyes stood up and came at Naruto roaring like a wild beast intent on murdering him and tearing him to pieces. Naruto only smirked as he came as a dark ball formed in his hand and began to grow bigger and bigger with each moment.

"Have it! Giant Kurai Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and threw the extra large ball of energy at him and it slammed into his chest and knocked him backwards sending him smashing through the wall and into his throne and exploded killing him and at long last ending the war.

The surrounding area returned to normal as Jiraiya and Yoshihiro looked on.

"It's over, The Asao clan is no more." Yoshihiro confirmed to them. "Men! Celebrate as long last we are victorious!" He claimed and his Samurai let out a great cheer over the end of it.

"Way to go Naruto, ya did it again." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Naruto helped Yuan out as the sun shone down upon the field

"Thanks to you, we have ended the Civil War that has plagued Shikoku for so long and wiped out our enemies." Yoshihiro said to Naruto the next day as they got ready to leave. "I see the tales are true about you, Heir to The Land of Sound. A fine Shibata you would make if you stayed." He said surprising Naruto that his name had gone out so far.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I'd have to decline, I gotta go back to where I belong." Naruto said shaking his hand.

"I offer you a gift, Masa." He mentioned to his nephew who stepped forward and presented a crafted horn forged from the finest metals and materials. "This horn is given to all Shibata family members and rarely do outsiders get the chance to hold one. This was my sons' but I think you should have it. Whenever you are in trouble blow on it and no matter are far you are or how long it takes us to get there, we shall come to your aid." Yoshiriro said to him.

"I am honored." Naruto said bowing in gratitude as he took it. Shaking his hand the two said their farewells filled with respect to one another and Naruto joined up with the others and headed back to the boat that would take him back.

"You oversized ox! What where you thinking!" Osai the merchant shouted at Yuan. "Nothing you brought back nothing?! In fact you wasted my money!" He yelled at him. "I should have you flogged this instant you dim witted imbecile!" He said and hit him ineffectively across his chest.

Yuan scowled at him a reminder of his harsh treatment he put up with and turned and looked at Naruto who was helping out the crew paying no attention to the screaming merchant.

"You stupid ox! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Osai shouted and went to hit him again when Yuan grabbed his hand without looking and grabbed him by his robe and hoisted him up to look him directly in the face and the man paled realizing just how angry he had gotten the man.

"I quit!"

Sometime later, Osai was found down below stuffed inside a barrel.

The next day…

Arriving at the mainlands of the Elemental Nations and docking at the Port Naruto was saying his goodbyes to the crew, thanking them for the voyage and the sights he had seen. The crew and captain bid him farewell sad to see him go as they had grown to like him. But it was time for him and Jiraiya to head home.

Unaware to Naruto two men who had snuck on board during Shikoku and had been waiting for an opportunity were moving into position to attack without anyone stopping them.

Seeing an opportune moment they dashed towards Naruto their weapons held high, Naruto sensed what was happening suddenly and saw them coming.

The two prepared to attack Naruto when suddenly they were stopped as a large muscular man stood in their way. One charged and swung at him and he deflected it and shattered his weapon with his axe and then struck him low with a single punch.

The other charged him and he snapped his head forward delivering a solid head butt to him staggering him. He then grabbed him and hoisting him up over his head power slammed him onto the other piling them up on each other.

"Listen up!" The bald headed man shouted to all around them so everyone would hear. "As long as Yuan lives and breathes, no one shall harm nor lay a hand on Lord Naruto!" He proclaimed standing before the surprised Teenager.

"Looks like you just got yourself a bodyguard kid." Jiraiya said to Naruto who looked on at the scene of the mighty warrior who was cheered on.

"So it would seem." Naruto replied as he had gained a new ally.

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Review please.


	2. Familiar and New Faces

The next Chapter of Son of The Serpent. Finally returning home after his training trip, Naruto Uzumaki meets his friends and father as he returns to Otogakure and witnesses the changes that have happened ever since he left. But he is unaware that the Akatsuki leader is planning something and a Nemesis thought dead is still alive. I'd also like to announce that A Father's Wrath now has a page on TvTropes as well as someone made one on there.

I also want people to know that there are some changes here than there is in Canon.

1. Karin is NOT an Uzumaki. Nor is Tayuya if anyone makes some smartass remark about her having red hair.

2. Due to the outcome of The Fourth Shinobi War and Sasuke never really leaving, Sai took Naruto's spot in Team 7 instead in the group. Ranmaru (you know the boy who was an associate with Raiga Kurosuki and had the eyes similar to the Byakugan) also is in the team as well regaining the ability to walk after healed by Tsunade.

3. Onoki is The Tsuchikage. (Will be explained this chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"This is the place my lord?" The bald headed man said to him as they stood on a hill overlooking the village.

"Yeah this is it. Otogakure, The Hidden Village of Sound." The black haired boy responded to him. "Its gotten bigger in the past three years by the look of it." Naruto said overlooking his home from the cliff with pride. The Village had increased in size since the last time he had seen it as it had prospered and growed as due to replacing Iwagakure it was now one of The Five Great Hidden Villages along with Konoha, Kumo, Suna, and Kiri.

"Incredible and you are the Prince?" Yuan said to him as it was the two of them. Jiraiya had left hours ago heading back to Konoha to report to Tsunade The Godaime.

"Yeah Otousan is the Otokage but don't call me that." Naruto said to him as he looked and could see the sights of his home and could see the Otokage's temple where his father was most likely at. "Three years its been since I've saw my home. C'mon let's go." He explained to Yuan.

Naruto rushed down the hill followed by Yuan, it felt so good to be home at last. After Three years he was finally home! "This way." He said to Yuan going in through a secret passage through the gates since it was busy with people coming and going. He found himself in the bazaar and market place of Otogakure and witnessed as many people, civilians were walking around the busy market place as the Village had been turned into a thriving community from what he had last seen it.

"Ha! Looks like Teuchi expanded his restaurant!" Naruto said laughing as he pointed at a Ichiraku Ramen Bar at the corner of the bazaar just like the one in Konoha. "We'll have to try it out sometime. C'mon let's keep going!" Naruto said and continued running.

"Wait my lord!" Yuan said doing his best to keep up. As Naruto ran many curious looks were given to him by Civilian and Shinobi alike, some wondering just who was this strange boy whilst others trying to figure out what seemed so similar about him.

Naruto continued examining the sights a grin on his face at all that he saw.

"I'm back!" He announced at the top of his lungs standing on top of the building to all who could hear.

"So you've given me the tour of this place, now can we rest Naruto?" Yuan said panting a bit.

"Sorry Yuan, it's just I'm so excited to be back home." Naruto said overlooking the entire area. He then spotted someone on the ground below and grinned recognizing them as they walked into a building. "First its time we meet some old faces." He said and leapt down heading to the building.

Inside…

"What the hell is taking so long?" A voice said standing in the front of the room. "We've should've been able to infiltrate Ame by now." The redhead said in the room wearing a Jonin vest to the others in the room.

Several shinobi in the room watched as Tayuya paced around the room.

"Tayuya, we're doing everything we can. Maybe if you quit giving out orders to us every second we'd get something done now and then." Zaku Abumi The Chunin said standing next to Kin Tsuchi and Dosu Kinuta who also wore Chunin Vests as well.

"Well I outrank you so if you ever wanna make Jonin you should do what I say and stop standing there like a dumbass with your tongue hanging out." She responded to him who scowled.

"Miss Tayuya, I must admit you have been on edge the past couple of weeks." Rock Lee the student of Might Gai said to her. He was there along with other Leaf Ninjas Sakura Haruno, TenTen, Shikamaru Nara, and others. "We shouldn't be so rash and making fast decisions."

"It's none of your damn business what I feel like!" She said with a growl startling him who hid behind TenTen who rolled her eyes.

(Troublesome woman,) Shikamaru thought to himself

"I say we have a mutiny, who's in?" Zaku whispered to Kin who snickered in amusement.

Tayuya was the unofficial Leader of the Sound Four, The short tempered redhead in charge as the group now consisted of Her, Zaku, Dosu, and Kin the three having taken the late Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo's place. Serving as the Otokage's bodyguards. She went on about recent things happening and tasks at hand.

Haku wearing his vest a Jonin as well looked on amused at her ranting and raving, her bark was worse than her bite and her insults and threats had no venom behind them.

The door opened as she had her back turned and in stepped Naruto returning at long last

"Naruto?!" Zaku shouted looking on in surprise as he was finally home. Dosu, Kin, and the others let out gasps of shock and surprise as well and Haku smiled seeing him.

"Yeah another thing Naruto!" Tayuya said continuing to talk unaware that he was there. Naruto brought a finger to his lips to mention them to keep quiet. "That guy's been missing for three years and not once has he even thought about contacting us. Yeah you bozos have seen him some times where he appears out of the damn blue like with that Princess incident, but he ain't sent a damn card or nothing. I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever come back." She said and Naruto looked on amused and grinning as she was oblivious as she kept ranting her back to him. "The bastard probably thinks he can strut right in like some damn Rooster as if he's the Cock of the Walk and act as if nothing's changed and we'll all be glad to see him. Ha! Once he shows his carcass I'll tell him what I think alright, about that stunt he pulled, walking out on us without even a goodbye note and going off who knows where! I'll let him know just what I think about him going off in the middle of the night and popping back like everything's going to be freakin' fine!"

"Wow, you must really miss me Tayuya." Naruto said to her. She stopped her ranting and paused for a moment and for a moment her shoulders and body posture went to a relaxed state

"…Of course I do Naruto, I care a lot about you, I probably want you back the most-wait a minute? What the hell?!" She then realized something and she spun around. "Naruto?!" She shouted seeing him back home.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked them with a grin. "Missed me?"

"You…You…" Tayuya said slowly finding it hard to speak. "You dumbass!" She shouted and lunged over and wrapped her arms around him surprising Naruto. "You're finally home." She said with a smile hugging him.

"I missed you too Tayuya." Naruto said with a smile hugging her back. "I missed all of you guys." He said and looked at the Leaf and Sound Nins in the room. "Dosu, Zaku, Kin, been a while since Snow hasn't it?"

"Great to have you back Naruto." Dosu said with a smirk under his bandages.

"Yeah, that was the best." Kin said as well remembering what had happened as they had been assigned to guard the Actress when he and Jiraiya had unexpectedly shown up.

Naruto overlooked the rest of the group. "Lee, TenTen, I see you two are doing well." He said to them. He then saw a jacketed boy wearing shades standing in the corner. "You…I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Who are you?" Naruto asked the quiet boy who nearly face faulted and lost his shades.

"It's me, Shino Aburame!" The bug user said as much emotion as he ever showed.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Naruto said with a grin actually knowing who it was all along but fooled him. He looked over the rest of them remembering who they were as he saw Yukimura, Ranmaru, and other Leaf and Sound ninjas. He stopped when he saw a head of pink hair. "Sakura, didn't expect to see you here." He said surprised to see his former teammate here.

"Hello Naruto, it's been a while hasn't it? I didn't get a chance to really talk with you and the others back there" The fifteen year old Kunoichi said to him as she had seen him during the battle against Haido months ago. "I've become Tsunade-sama's apprentice over the years and am a Medic."

"Medic huh? Sure have changed from the fan girl I remembered growing up." He said with a smirk and Sakura blushed.

"No welcome for your Brother?" Haku asked stepping forward and Naruto smiled and the two sworn brothers hugged reunited at long last. "I still remember your face when you saw that I had spotted you about to leave." Haku said to him and he laughed

"So what's all happened, tell me everything." Naruto said to him.

"As you can see we've all reached the rank of Chunin or higher." Haku explained to him. "Things have been relatively peaceful most of the time, The Alliance between our villages and Suna is strong, as you can tell since our Leaf Friends are here, we haven't had any serious problems other than a rogue ninja here or there. Although Tayuya did put a potential business deal at risk when she was sent on a mission to guard someone.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Damn brat was this close to me killing him." Tayuya said shaking her head remembering the events.

_Flashback Nine Months ago…_

"_C'mon why don't you be my concubine?" Hikari Tsuki the young spoiled Prince of The Land of Moon said to Tayuya who ignored him. "Think about it, you'll get to live in my palace and have whatever you want."_

"_Kid go bother the hell out of someone else." She muttered walking away. Why in the hell did she have to put up with this mission. Guarding some stuck up kid and his father on their return trip to their home country. It was her, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga who was a Jonin, and TenTen of the leaf along with their sensei Might Gai sent to escort and protect the boy and his father to the Crescent Moon. There had been problems as of late and they were to guard them till they got back, the boy much to her irritation had developed an attraction on her and wanted her to join him._

"_Prince Hikari I'm afraid Tayuya already has a special someone in her heart." Rock Lee said to him who scowled. "It isn't wise to try and take someone and make them yours when they already have someone." He explained to him._

"_So? I'm far above him, what should I care. I'm worth ten of him anyday." He said folding his arms across his chest and walked over to Tayuya who was running her hand through her hair and chatting with TenTen._

"_Kid I warned you once, stop bugging me." She said irritably yet the boy either filled with too much blueblood or too stupid didn't listen._

"_I heard you got a special someone," He said and that hit a nerve. "Why bother wasting time with some commoner when you could have-"_

_WHAP!_

_The next thing the bratty prince knew he was down on the ground with a red print on his face from where he had been smacked and Tayuya was looking down at him like he was a cockroach. Complete and utter contempt was in her eyes as she glared at him._

"_WAAAHHH! You hit me!" He wailed tears forming in his eyes. "Kill her! She's a bad person!" He shouted to the others and his father who looked on in shock at what just happened. "You can't do this to me! I'm a-"  
_

"_SHUT…UP." Tayuya said to him stopping him in his place. "I am sick of your attitude you miserable silver spooned brat! If this is the way you act no wonder your own people wanna kill you." She said to him who looked up at her with fear. "You're no prince, your nothing but a spoiled monkey who throws a tantrum and cries until he gets his way. What the hell kind of leader do you and your father plan on being if you're always putting your own needs in front of those of your subjects? I don't give a shit if you're descended from Kami himself! I'm not going to stand by and let you badmouth me or anyone else. Especially you running your damn mouth about Naruto!"_

"_The person I care for, Naruto Uzumaki is Son of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, heir to The Hidden Sound Village and next in line to become Otokage, Prince of Otogakure, and Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War! He's done more in one month than you will ever do in a hundred years you spoiled good for nothing maggot who you and your father thinks that by some chance of blood you have the right to walk all over everyone and treat them like dirt!" She shouted at him. "You'll never match up to Naruto you piece of trash, cause unlike you he doesn't let his station go to his head, he doesn't spend thousands of ryo on himself for his own enjoyment while his home and people suffers, he actually looks to benefit and cares for his people, you and your father when was the last time you actually stopped admiring your new toys and saw what was happening with your people. You want to know what he's doing right now? He's training himself, for the past two years he's been on a training mission so he can get stronger and that way he can protect his village that he loves." She said to him and looked over at his father and back to Hikari_

"_Here's something you two fools should ask yourselves. If Naruto is lower than you in your eyes, than why does he have the love and respect of his village when your people on the other hand are plotting to kill you?"_

"Heh, wow. I didn't realize you held me in such high regards Tayuya." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hmph, it's more like I have low expectations and you managed to pass it." She said crossing her arms. "But the brat seemed to take my words to heart as there was no more problems with him."

"What has happened to Iwagakure? I haven't heard much going on there." Naruto asked the two who shrugged.

"From what we've heard some old fart who was the Former Kage who stepped down after the Third Shinobi War and retired as a Hermit returned and with his family took control and become The Tsuchikage and is working hard to restore it to its former glory. We really don't get a whole lot of info from them." Zaku said referring to the Hidden Earth Village which had been taken over by The Jashinists in the war.

"There are some traditionalists and radicals there who claim Earth is still one of The Five Great Villages and Sound should be removed but they are mostly ignored, Earth is in no condition to try and attack or do anything to be honest. They didn't even send teams for The Exams the past two years." Kin said as well with a shrug as The Land of Earth would be on the long road to recovery before it could do anything.

"I've been meaning to ask you Naruto." Rock Lee said speaking up. "Who's this giant?" He asked referring to the silent bald man.

"Ahem, my name is Yuan and I am Lord Naruto's bodyguard." The man said introducing his throat.

"Bodyguard?!" Lee said in surprise.

"Self appointed bodyguard, I didn't really have a whole lot of say in the matter." Naruto explained as the man had announced himself as it after saving him.

"He's got the look of a man you don't want to fight," Shikamaru said examining him with detailed eyes. "And since you've accepted him I guess he comes with the highest recommendation."

"He saved my life, I kinda guess I'm in his debt." Naruto said and Yuan stood up a bit straighter.

"It is nothing my Lord, you saved me first so I am in your debt and I doubt I will be able to repay it my Lord."

"Will you stop calling me Lord? It's too awkward." Naruto said to him who bowed his head.

"Uh, Yes my lord." He said and Naruto facepalmed while the others laughed

Elsewhere…

"What is it that is most Dangerous?" A voice said standing ontop of a hill as Rain poured down onto his covered head. Sheathed to his side was a Nodachi and he wore a black coat covered with red clouds, on his head he wore the traditional straw hat. His hair he had sticking out as a long ponytail. He borne no hitai-ate to cover his forehead or neck as he had no former allegiance or loyalty to any village before.

"Tell me," He said as he looked up at the sky. "Do you know what is most dangerous?" He asked the figure standing behind him. The figure with dark hair and a hitai-ate with the symbol of the leaf on it with a slash cut through it wearing a similar outfit but no hat on his head had red eyes with tomes the symbol of the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan.

"There is many things that can make one dangerous, that sword you possess makes you a dangerous foe to all jinchuuurki." Itachi Uchiha said to him who had his back to him.

The swordsmen and nemesis of Naruto Uzumaki who was thought to have been killed in the Fourth Shinobi war only let out an unsettling laugh. After nearly dying he was taken back to the Akatsuki base and healed and given Hidan's spot and ring in the organization and presently teamed with the Bounty Hunter Kakuzu.

"Perhaps but you didn't answer. Do you know what it is that is most dangerous?"

Itachi looked at him not saying anything for a long moment. "No I don't, do you?"

"The common man," Muta answered and Itachi looked over at him. "The common man is most dangerous."

"Oh?" Itachi replied to him.

"Yes you see the common man is born without anything special or unique about him. He possesses no titles, no land to call his own, nor anything of his own that could make him stand out as he has no power. To the world he is nothing more than a speck of dust that is instantly overlooked and forgotten, I doubt that a Head of a clan who has had it drilled into his head since the day he could walk that he's entitled to everything around him spares a second glance to the man who cooks his meal, or the concubine he uses when he's bored." He explained and looked over at Itachi. "I don't suppose you would understand, after all born into the Uchiha Clan with being told the world is your oyster and having the Sharingan as well you wouldn't know what its like to have nothing. Nor would any clans or those who possess Kekkai Genkai or are The Daimyo who rule vast masses of land understand. The common man is most dangerous cause he doesn't know what its like to have power, to control the fates and lives of others in the palm of his hands." Muta said and he continued. "The Common man sees the power and only dreams of what he could accomplish if he had the all seeing eyes of the Hyuga, the shadow control of the Nara, the ability to manipulate their bones like the feared Kaguya clan, or the ability to copy and trace movements and steal and possess them of the Uchiha." He said to him putting emphasis on his words.

Itachi looked at him as he continued his speech.

"If by some chance he should gain power he will do anything he can to keep it by any means necessary, and crave even more power to add to his own. To get stronger and more powerful so no one would ever look down at him and ignore him again. This naturally upsets those who already have power cause how could someone with nothing to his name dare to usurp their position?" He asked in a grand gesture. "They will often see to it to put him in his place, which is beneath them in their eyes."

"Sometimes the one born with power wins, other times the one born without it is he who triumphs." Muta explained to him. "I am one of those born without power, taking up my blade and cutting down all who challenge me. For you see, Keiji Sosano in all his foolishness said one thing that still sticks with me. He said that Naruto Uzumaki, your target has the power to change the world. Preposterous, as without the Fox in him he is nothing. It will not be him who changes the world, instead it shall be me who does so."

"You seem confident of your abilities, he who was a bastard child and cast aside all his life. One born with nothing, who thinks he can challenge gods and others." Itachi said to him who chuckled.

"A funny thing, if you strike a God and leave bruises on their face, people will realize they are nothing but fakes. The same goes for those born with Kekkai Genkai." Without warning he suddenly drawed Satsugaisha out and whipped around and aimed it at Itachi's neck at the blink of an eye. Itachi didn't move or even blink as the blade nipped his neck.

"So instead of wondering if your brother will be able to defeat you, you should instead wonder what it would feel like if I decide to put Satsugaisha into your heart." Muta finished and walked away.

Itachi watched him leave and he too disappeared in a whirl of leaves…

Meanwhile…

"How much longer?" Pein The Akatsuki Leader said standing inside a secret room known only to him and Konan. Inside the room was a large machine and there was a tube in the center filled with water connected to many cords and hoses. Floating in the liquid wearing an oxygen mask was a the outline of a figure who couldn't be fully seen. The person was unconscious as they floated aimlessly inside it.

"Not much longer my lord." A Scientist said typing down numbers on a computer. "Progress is at 87%, a few more weeks it should take." The man said wearing a white coat and had silver hair and glasses covering his eyes. "Something this complex requires delicate work, the slightest mishap could ruin it." Anoki, a Scientist who Pein had known who served under Hanzo The Salamander and now worked for him and Akatsuki after he killed him. Only the man's knowledge and research that he found interesting made Pein spare his life in exchange for servitude. One thing in particular he found most intriguing.

"If this works I shall have full access to the Nine Tailed Jinchuurki's mind. What he likes, his dislikes, his techniques everything. Nothing he knows I wouldn't know. I will know all his strengths and weaknesses without even having to meet him once."

Anoki looked at him and back at the floating being in the tube. "This wasn't easy my lord, collecting his DNA was most difficult. When he was twelve it was easy to get it, these past three years have been extremely difficult what with our agents looking for him as he was always on the move."

"I have no need for excuses Anoki, finish the job or I'll find someone who can." Pein warned him who paled. Over the past three years Pein had spent numerous time and hours overlooking the project, a project he believed would be the Nine Tailed Jinchuurki's downfall. Although it was Itachi's task to capture Orochimaru's son, The Akatsuki Leader had developed a plan in case Itachi was not trustworthy. He had his agents track and interact with an unknowing Naruto and had collected blood samples, tissue, even his fingernails, any forms of his DNA that could be found and be put into the machine.

"Yes Pein-sama I understand." Anoki said and bowed his head.

The Akatsuki leader pressed his hand against the tube as he continued looking on. For a moment the body inside it twitched and its eyes fluttered, but soon very soon he would be awake.

At Konoha…

"So The Prodigal Son has returned at last." The Blonde woman said seated at a desk across from the white haired man. "Naruto's back at Oto huh?"

"So it would seem, how have you been Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked and grinned lecherously. "Its been three years since I've seen you and the twins."

Tsunade's expression didn't change except for her killing intent raising a bit. "I'm fine, except that I haven't had a headache in years until the moment you walked in." She said dryly. "How was your vacation, I trust you spent all your time at the hot springs than training the kid."

Jiraiya smirked at her. "You know me, the ladies can't keep their hands off me. But it went real well if you ask me. He's reached a new level of strength and is more than capable of handling himself. It went better than I expected. Did a lot of training and had a lot of adventures as well, some I remember more than others. It's safe to say it was a success, he'll probably reach the Jonin rank whenever they have the Jonin Test. What's been going on here since I've been away."

"It's been relatively well, aside from this damn paper work I'm stuck all day doing there's been no major problems. Sakura Haruno is my pupil and I've been training her for the past three years, she has grown into a fine Medic." She said as she had been training his former teammate who was now a Chunin.

"How have things been between here and Sound?" He asked her.

"Well or as well as things can be, there have been no major arguments or quarrels with Orochimaru and the Sound Village, They hosted the Chunin Exams last time and I heard they had quite a turnout, one of their own Zaku Abumi was made Chunin as he was deemed the most impressive."

"Hmm, interesting, so things have been peaceful around here, well my network has kept me informed, I got eyes just about everywhere in the world."

"As long as your own eyes can stay focused on peeping girls bathing." Tsunade responded dryly and he smirked. "Anything about Akatsuki?" She asked suddenly and his smirk disappeared.

"They've been quiet, I wasn't able to get as much information from them as I hoped I would. The reason I took the kid on a training trip cause I knew they'd be after him soon enough and they'll be more trouble than The Jashinists were. The training was for his own protection as we were never in one spot for too long. From what I heard, one of them Hidan was apart of the group before he left and I have a feeling he was one of the weaker ones of that Organization. Orochimaru knows they are a threat as well and remember, odds are they are going to be after Gaara as well since he hosts The One Tailed Bijuu." He said to her who nodded.

The door opened and in stepped Shizune. "Lady Tsunade I was wondering if-oh Jiraiya-san? Your back." She said in surprise.

"Yes I am," He said with a smirk. "I've seen you've grown into a beautiful young lady Shizune-chan." He said teasingly. "If your not too busy I was wondering…" He said and his voice trailed off as he grinned at her who was blushing madly in embarrassment

Tsunade's eye twitched as she looked on.

The scene then panned to the outside of the Hokage Temple.

"AAHHHH!" Jiraiya shouted as he was tossed through a wall to the ground below. (Think Fresh Prince of Bel-Air)

At The Land of Spring…

"So what do we do now?" The one eyed Clan Leader said. "Three years have passed since the War. Snow has undergone change of rulings, two in the past three years, even renamed. In that time The Chono clan has worked to restore its strength." Mitsunari Chono, former ruler of Snow said as he sat in his Clan's compound. The ambitious man who three years ago threw in his lot with The Jashinists but left the war after being sickened by what he saw. Upon return he had stepped down as ruler as he felt he had let his people and his late Uncle down.

"Patience Mitsunari," A voice said belonging to a man dressed in Teal colored robes. He wore a unique style hat on his head covering the back of it and he had long brown hair reaching past his shoulders "You cannot expect to have the land in a single day." Sima Zun said as he stepped forward. "No, time is on your side as you are young. Gather your strength and regroup on restoring your clan's damaged name. Sound has emerged as one of the Five Great Villages, Suna has regained much of its once great strength, and Konoha still is the Jewel of the land. Before you seek another attempt at uniting the land, you must wait for the apples to rotten from the inside out before you eliminate them, even if it takes a decade. In that time grow your own strength and make it so The Princess puts her trust and faith in you and the Chono."

"I see, I understand. For now we refocus our strength and wait until the others make mistakes." Mitsunari said and stood up and left the room.

The Strategist brought a hand up to his head and laughed suddenly. "So easy to lead…" He said in amusement.

Sima Zun had not become a Strategist of first Iwagakure and then Snow based on his appearances. No, during the Fourth Shinobi War he had sensed that the Coalition was going to win, he could feel it in the wind that the Jashinists would lose the war and convinced Mitsunari to defect and pull out of the war. Once back at Snow he persuaded him to step down as ruler of Snow in order to salvage his and his clan's name.

For the past three years the crafty man had advised the one eyed clan ruler, giving him ways to strengthen his clan and restore its name as many people of Snow were upset over having been put into a war which they had no victory in. The one who succeeded him as Ruler did little better and was disposed of months ago and Princess Yukie officially known as Koyuki Kazahana the renowned actress and true heir to it took control of Leadership and the country was renamed the Land of Spring. He had a gleaming look in his eyes like a wolf stalking its prey as he had watched the events unfold as the years went by patiently waiting.

"The fool and the other fools such as the Hyuga, The Uchiha, and others think cause of their special blood they are superior to everyone else. That the world is theirs for the taking. Ha! Imbeciles…" He muttered as he walked through the hallway. "I play along with Mitsunari's game for now as I find him amusing with his dreams of uniting the land yet he is unaware of his own limitations, thinking he can go beyond his own strengths." He said as he come to his private room. "No, a fool who is blissfully unaware will never realize his shortcomings until it all comes crashing down. My ancestor he served fools himself until he grew tired of it, now like him I grow weary of serving under imbeciles' and fools!" He said clutching a hand into a fist revealing the two wrist launchers he wore to defend himself with. "I watched as Iwa got turned inside out cause of the previous fool and then the Jashinists along with Keiji set to destroy everything." Having enough of putting up with them, he then left with Mitsunari Chono heading back to the Land once called Snow now known as Spring.

After Mitsunari stepped down a man by the name of Dotou took control and ruled tyrannically, though Sima had exiled himself to the shadows only watching and raised little more than an amused eyebrow when the super weapon he thought he had that could conquer the world was nothing more than a machine to melt the snow and ice and was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki and the true heir took control and changed the name of the country to Spring.

A knock was suddenly heard on his door and the door opened and in stepped a ninja who bowed before him. "Lord Zun, Princess Kazahana has ordered you and Lord Chono to come at once. She has a task for you both."

"Hmph does she now, I suppose I might as well go." He said not facing him. The ninja bowed again and left.

Slowly he turned around revealing the wolf like eyes he possessed. "So, The Princess needs use of my talents does she? Very well…" He said and let out a laugh.

At Otogakure…

Standing in front of the Otokage's temple was a Ten foot tall sculpted statue. The Statue had the same resemblance to the Snake Sannin, created in tribute to honor him as the Shodaime Otokage. Next to it was a pedestal where the Nidaime Otokage would be constructed. Naruto looked up at the statue and saw the eyes which were so lifelike it seemed as if the statue had a life of its own, as if watching over all who entered.

"Impressive isn't it?" A voice said and Naruto turned his head to see a man with silver hair and glasses walking towards him. "This was constructed a year ago Naruto." Kabuto Yakushi the right hand man of Orochimaru said to him. "Good to see you back."

"You too Kabuto." Naruto said remembering the man who had helped him growing up by his father's orders during his youth. "I'm surprised he didn't get it a hundred feet high." He said and Kabuto chuckled.

"You've just returned?"

"Yeah not less than two hours ago. I'm on my way to see my father." Naruto said as he knew he had to see him before anything else. "Is he in his office?"

"Yes, come I shall take you there."

"That won't be necessary." A voice said and each of them turned and saw a pale skinned man with black hair and golden eyes walking towards them.

"Otousan." Naruto said and bowed his head respectively to his father Orochimaru, The Snake Sannin and present Kage of Otogakure.

"I trust you didn't goof off on your time training these past three years." Orochimaru said to him.

"No sir I didn't, I made sure to train myself everyday." Naruto replied and kept his head down. He felt his father cup his chin and force his head up and he stared into his father's stern eyes as if judging him. Orochimaru stared at him and slowly he smiled and wrapped an arm around his son surprising him as he hugged him.

"It is good that you are finally home my Son. I've missed you these past three years." Orochimaru said to him in one of the few rare moments he let down his cold persona.

"I'm home now Otousan, my training is complete as I've learned all that I could under Jiraiya." He told him and he nodded.

"Very well, I can sense you've gotten stronger. We have much to talk about. Meet me inside in a bit. We'll talk there after I'm finished with my task." He said to him.

Naruto nodded his head as he headed back inside. Naruto looked on when he suddenly saw someone he never thought he'd see here. He had to rub his eyes and do a double take to see they weren't playing tricks on him.

Naruto's eyes widened and they narrowed as he saw from afar the outline of a figure walking. He hadn't seen him in three years but with his stature and the look in his eyes he could recognize him in a crowd of thousands instantly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said trying to hide his irritation of seeing Sasuke Uchiha in his home. "What's he doing here?" It had been three years since the former teammates had least seen each other and it hadn't been on good terms. Sakura, Sai, even Kakashi he could stand seeing here but Sasuke he wasn't too thrilled to see considering their relationship.

"…Orochimaru-sama has been training him in secret these past three years. Aside from myself no one else knows." Kabuto responded and he didn't exactly sound too happy about it either. A look of anger crossed Naruto's face.

"What? Why!" Naruto said to him upset who shook his head.

"He has his reasons. But he wouldn't do this if he didn't have a plan." He said and Naruto wondered what his father was up too. Why would he go and train Sasuke? It didn't make any sense to him.

He watched as Sasuke disappeared form view and immediately went into the building to ask him what that was all about.

He entered it and came to a room and saw him in a meeting with many people including Arashi Fuma. The group of men turned their heads and saw him.

"Ah, so this is the young master." A man with brown hair and black eyes said to him turning to face him. He had a brown goatee on his face and weared a beige suit and robe combination.

"I don't think I've seen you before." Naruto said to the man.

"Forgive me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Josui who serves on the council." He said to him smiling

Josui was a man who had came to The Land of Sound in the recent years. Seeking an opportunity he had come and made a name of himself and was given the task of watching one of the small villages in Sound Country. Despite his rather pleasant nature he had a tendency to rub people the wrong way, make them feel grimy and dirty and want to take a shower and get rid of the filth.

"I've heard much about you Naruto, your father has a tendency to go on and on about you." He said to him and Orochimaru didn't say anything. "You made quite a name for yourself in the Fourth Shinobi War. The Hero who single handily took down ten thousand man by himself!" He said waving his arms about and Naruto wondered if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Orochimaru-sama, that reminds me." Arashi said with a smile to him.

"Of course," Orochimaru responded and brought his hands up and formed symbols and a Chunin Vest appeared in his hands. "Naruto, your Chunin Vest that you left. I believe it is time for you to wear it again." He said stepping forward. Naruto went to take it when a voice spoke up.

"Orochimaru-sama," Josui interrupted him earning him a glare. "Are we sure that you're not showing favoritism and giving him back his Chunin Vest as signs of Nepotism?" He dared to ask outloud.

Orochimaru shot him a look that had meant death for many people. To his credit the man stood in his place despite the fact that everyone could feel his killing intent. "Are you questioning my son's abilities?"

"Of course not, I would never do such a thing. But it's been three years since he has returned so I heard. There are others in Oto who are capable of wearing that vest. How do we know that Naruto is worthy of wearing it again since he left from what I heard."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in anger that he would dare to make such remarks. A part of him was ready to skin him alive for daring to say such things.

"If you have some problem with me speak up." Naruto said glaring at him as well mirroring his father's expression. "I may have left but I do it cause I thought it would be good for me and my village if I trained and experienced what the world has to offer."

"I understand that, but I'd like to see for myself if you are as capable as you say." Josui said to him. "Orochimaru-sama, I propose that he takes Area 666 just to make sure that he's still worthy of the Chunin title."

Orochimaru calmed down and looked at his son who had determination in his eyes. "Very well then, Naruto. Report to Area 666 in a half hour."

"Understood." Naruto said and bowed his head to his father and shot the smug Josui a glare.

(I don't know what your game is but I will prove to you and all doubters that I'm worthy of this)

Forty Five Minutes later…

Naruto ran through the treetops and branches of Area 666, which was the codename for The Forest of Death, it was similar to Konoha's but it was much more dangerous if one was not careful.

Unlike The Academy in Konoha, the one in Otogakure was very different in how you became a Genin. Instead of taking a written test you instead went to a forest in Otogakure which was their Forest Of Death. Many wild and vicious animals such as wolves and cougars and other dangerous beasts lived and prowled about in the forest and for a hopeful graduate to pass and be accepted as a Genin and an official Sound Nin, he had to go in there and relying on his skills and tools find one and kill it and bring back proof that it was dead. That way they would be able to experience killing first hand and get it out of their system. The more impressive animal you killed the higher you were elevated and placed on a team. The Sound Trio and others had taken the test before they were allowed to be Genin. The Area was also used as a stage for when Oto hosted The Chunin Exams as well.

Naruto had taken it before so this wasn't his first time in it. He got himself a wolf from before when he was first in Otogakure three years ago. He ran through the trees looking around, he had been tasked with going in alone and finding and bringing back proof of a kill. He examined the Forest and looked around when he suddenly saw something.

He leapt down to the ground and carefully approached what appeared to be the remains of a cougar.

Claw marks lined the Cougar's body and its stomach had been ripped open and innards eaten out. Very few animals were capable of overpowering and killing a cougar. Naruto examined the dead animal and came to an conclusion.

The kill was relatively fresh, whoever had done this was not likely far off.

A roar was heard suddenly and Naruto slowly stood up and turned around and looked on as a large grizzly bear crashed its way through the brush. Upon seeing him the bear stopped and bared its fangs at him. Scars lined its hide and body that it had obtained over the years

The Bear known only as Kuma, was as large as two bears let out a roar at Naruto and stood up on its hind legs and towered over him, the beast had lived in The forest as long as far back as anyone could remember and was the undisputed Ruler of Oto's Forest of Death and all that stood in his path was destroyed. Its claws were large and sharp enough to tear off a man's face with one swipe and its thick jaws and fangs could smash through solid rock. All hopeful graduates were told to flee upon seeing the bear as it was too powerful to kill for someone of their age. Even The Chunin and Jonin rank ninjas who patrolled the area would tend to avoid the beast as it was always in a foul and aggressive mood.

The bear roared thinking him stealing its food and got to all fours and charged at him. Naruto leapt out of the way avoiding being trampled by it. He threw a kunai at it and it hit but that only seemed to make it madder.

"You're as mean as you are ugly…" Naruto said dryly at him who roared and rushed him, despite his large form he was rather agile for a bear and snapped at him and Naruto dodged it.

Naruto leapt into a tree and smirked thinking he had avoided it. To his surprise the tree shook suddenly and he nearly lost his footing looked down and saw that the Bear had rammed into it slamming all its weight into it. He then stood up and swiped at the tree tearing through its bark with ease, chopping down the tree.

Naruto leapt from the tree to the ground and Kuma roared and rushed him and he dodged it. "Oto Kage no Bushin!" Naruto shouted creating several clones. They rushed him and he swatted them with his claw. They exploded letting out several sonic booms staggering him and Naruto drawed Kusanagi out.

"Crescent Moon Slash!" Naruto shouted channeling Chakra into it and sliced the attack it him which hit him. The bear ignored the hit and charged him and snapped at him. Naruto avoided it but was then surprised when he got hit by its side as it turned knocking him down. The bear reared up and went to crush him underneath him when Naruto rolled out of the way and kicked it in the jaw. That only made it angrier and snapped at him which would've torn his leg off if he hadn't avoided it.

Kuma his eyes burning with fire in them snarled and lunged at him and Naruto missed and he saw it tear off the bark of a tree as if it was tissue. Naruto stabbed him in the side with his sword and he stabbed him with more Kunai as well. Kuma roared anger he was hitting it and snapped at him its jaws narrowly missing his stomach and would've spilled his guts if he had hit.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted using the wind Jutsu on him and several trees got uprooted and blow away from the force of it but the Bear stood its ground not going down.

Naruto sent Kusanagi away suddenly and got his Kusarigama out. Holding the Sickle in one hand he twirled the ball overhead and threw it hitting Kuma in the head. The bear roared and rushed him and Naruto dodged it and twirling the ball threw it again and wrapped it around Kuma's mouth and snout. The giant Grizzly let out roars trying to snap through the chain.

Naruto seeing it wouldn't last for long charged him, blade in hand. The Bear roared at him and prepared to tear his head off with his claw as he rushed him.

Outside the entrance sometime later, Orochimaru, Haku, The Sound Four, Yuan, Josui, and others watched on.

The group looked on and saw Naruto walking towards them and he had nothing with him.

"What did you decide to forfeit and give up?" Josui asked him smirking.

"Nah, the others just need more time to catch up." Naruto said and looked back. "Here they come now."

They looked on and saw that Naruto had created several clones and they were pulling a makeshift wagon they had created.

"I-Impossible!" Josui said looking on in disbelief as they all saw what was on it. The carcass of Kuma who laid upon the wagon dead. The great bear had been killed by him as they pulled it into view.

"I think this counts as proof that I killed him." Naruto said and produced several claws and handed them to Orochimaru who smirked.

"Well done Naruto, I can see your training did not go to a waste after all." Orochimaru said to him who mentioned to Kabuto who walked over the Vest in hand. "Now retake your rank as Chunin of The Hidden Village of Sound."

Naruto took the vest from him and slipped it back on officially a Chunin once more.

"It is good to be back Otousan." He said bringing his hands together and bowing to him. "I will continue to fight and train to show you that I am worthy of one day taking your place as Otokage." Naruto said to him.

Orochimaru smiled for the first time in many months at his returning son.

"That is a day I look forward to seeing."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please, now that all the introductions and reunions are out of the way, things start getting more interesting. Feel free to leave ideas.


	3. Return of an Old Enemy

Next chapter of Son of The Serpent. Naruto finds himself dealing with a threat thought to have been destroyed as the last remnants of Jashin emerge from hiding and looking for one final opportunity to conquer all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be a lot better. Then again Uwe Boll could probably make it better than whatever the hell Hackimoto has pulled out of his ass.

Making his way through the mountains near The Valley of The End. Orochimaru tightened his cloak around him to prevent the howling wind from affecting him. The temperature around here was always bitterly cold as he made his way. It had been a long time since he had come here, but as of late he felt he had to come to this spot. Making his way The Otokage walked remembering the trail he had taken before.

Soon he came across a small cave nearby and went in. The area was warmer and he let the hood of his cloak fall off revealing his head.

"Who enters?" A female voice said calling out from the darkness.

"It is I, Orochimaru."

"Ah, I remember that voice. Back again are we?" The voice said and he watched on as stepping out of the darkness was an old woman, older than Sarutobi with short snow white hair and her pupils milked over as she was blind. Despite her age she walked with no sign of handicap or hindrance as she stepped forward. She wore meager clothes and robes to cover herself up. "It's been ten years since I've last seen you Orochimaru, why have you returned?" She asked taking a seat.

Orochimaru stared distrustfully at her as there was few in the world who could unnerved him out but she was one of them. The woman was Zhen Chi, a Mystic who was over a hundred years of age and hailed from another continent who currently lived in the small cave they were in. She had ways and methods which few could understand as her powers made her a frightening person. She was said to possess the gift of foresight, able to see into the future and predict what will happen, that made her a terrifying person as her accuracy was unparalleled. "I sense you are wearing lighter clothing, what happened to that nice black robe you wear." She said with a laugh and he scowled as the first time he had met her it was during his time with Akatsuki gaining an audience with her and witnessing her powers for the first time.

"I need your powers, I want to know what you see will happen in the coming events." He said to her not wasting anytime and she laughed again.

"Poor child, so unsure of himself thinking he cannot protect his own flesh and blood." She said and he narrowed his eyes as she was referring to Naruto. "Very well then, I shall use my foresight for you once more." She explained and reached into her haggard robe and pulled out a cup and reaching around scooped up dirt and rocks and placed them in it. Muttering an incantation that he didn't understand she then slammed the cup down spilling the contents and picked it back up.

"There! Do you see it?" She asked as the stones had taken shapes. "The Red Cloud hides behind the sun, waiting for an opportunity to strike but soon will emerge and seek to capture The Tanuki first."

"Gaara…" Orochimaru said referring to The Kazekage as he looked down at the stones. The woman grabbed his hand mentioning for him to be quiet.

"While this happens secret forces conspire each one a threat. The once cold land having been transformed lead by the Strategist who's cunning is that of a wolf. A one eyed hawk who seeks to destroy his opposition." She said to him. "A swordsmen who's blade can pierce the heavens….the last of his clan you have taken as your pupil unknown to your son." She said the last part slyly and Orochimaru flashed her a glare that meant death as she was referring to Sasuke. The mystic cackled at him sensing his murderous look and continued.

"And finally one who is secretly pulling the strings of the Red Cloud, having taken orders from he who is beyond the grave." Zhen Chi finished.

Orochimaru stared hard at the old woman. Red Cloud was obviously Akatsuki, The one eyed hawk was Danzo that much he could figure out. The rest he didn't know. Beyond the grave? That would mean someone was following the orders of a Dead man.

"One more thing," The mystic said. "In due time your most loyal follower shall seek to continue on your work and look to surpass you, to gain not only the fangs of a snake but the claws as well as the horns and wings of a Dragon, looking to surpass you in everyway."

"And why would he do that?" He asked her and she smiled a crooked smile.

"Because you will soon die." She answered.

Zhen Chi stood up and turned and went back into the darkness of her cave. Orochimaru watched her leave and didn't follow as her words echoed in his head all that she had given him.

Turning around he exited the cave.

Elsewhere…

Sima Zun stood in the encampment on a hill overlooking a small fortress. His eyes scanned the area looking for anything out of place. Either not paying attention or not caring he didn't turn his head when Mitsunari Chono walked towards him. With Mitsunari was a Shinobi wearing green and white and wearing a wide trimmed hat to cover his brown shaggy hair. He carried a unique weapon on his person of what appeared to be a pair of blades.

"Sima Zun, the enemy has moved out of the fort and taken defensive positions." Mitsunari reported to him as they had been given a task to put down a rebellion.

"What would you have us do?" Shi Saika asked him.

"Why are they coming out now? It's the height of stupidity, a fool could see all their positions and weak spots." He said as it was the middle of the day and clear as view as he saw the enemies men. At first glance they seemed formidable but he could easily detect and spot their weak points he could exploit. He whipped around to Mitsunari and Shi.

"Mitsunari! Lead a force and lure the enemy out, Shi once when they have been order The Oshu Archers to strike at their rear!" He ordered them who nodded and turned and left. Sima Zun turned his head and looked back at the fort.

"This man, this former guard of Dotos' he openly rebels against her highness and Snow and aims to strike out on his own…and yet he is nothing but a mere fool!" He said in disgust and turned to the Snow forces behind him. "This battle is an insult, end it!" He commanded

He and Mitsunari had been tasked with dealing with Doto Kazahana's last remaining follower. A shinobi by the name of Nadare Roga. Thought to have been killed in the battle against him he had actually survived and refusing to accept Princess Yukie as the ruler had rebelled and was joined with other like minded men. Dealing with the potential threat Sima Zun had been tasked with eliminating him by The Princess.

"Now, attack!" He ordered and the forces under his command did so engaging the enemy forces. The two sides fought against one another as they did battle. Mitsunari was leading his men from the front fighting alongside them.

"Lord Sima you seem bored, like you would rather be somewhere else." Shi said to him as they watched on. The twenty three year old ninja a retainer of the Chono clan who had served during the Fourth Shinobi War.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking of and remembering the battles I had with Shikamaru Nara of The Leaf and Dosu Kinuta of Sound during the Fourth war. When I was actually challenged and had to improvise." He muttered to him as the battle was going as he had expected, The well trained forces under his command were dealing with their opponents easily. "Give the signal." He ordered a ninja from afar who nodded and two men raised up flags and twirled them.

"Retreat!" Mitsunari shouted and his men turned and fled. The enemy, not wasting an opportunity chased after them looking to hunt them down.

"Pathetic," Sima Zun said as they fell for it easily. "Shi, you're up." He ordered him who nodded and dashed off to the distance.

"Oshu Archers!" He called out to the force of a hundred hooded men with them who each possessed a bow and quiver. The renowned marksmen whose unmatched skill with the bow and arrow had won them many battles in the countries history. Shi took up a bow and notched his arrow as they took aim. "Ready…"

"Fire!" He shouted and the air became filled with their arrows and came down upon the enemy cutting them down. The enemy panicked and looked ready to break ranks as arrows rained down upon them.

"Sloppy formations and they have no clue how to handle a crisis." Sima said looking on quickly deducing this was no army, just a rabble of bandits and marauders. "It's time to finish this! Shi, Mitsunari! To me, we'll scale the walls and take this fools' head!" He ordered as their force was beginning to rout the enemy easily.

Making their way with a group of men as guards, they came to the side of the fort and Shi fired an arrow to the top and they began climbing up to the top of the walls scaling it using chakra to latch onto the wall.

"Ambush!" One man shouted seeing them reach the top as they were inside as the side of it had few men there.

"Death to the traitors!" Mitsunari shouted cutting him down with his saber. The men inside panicked not expecting them to attack. Sima Zun looked on and saw that Mitsunari and Shi had everything in hand and decided to go deal with the one in charge.

He made his way avoiding any fights or battles not bothering to dirty his hands. He soon came to the courtyard of the fort and saw a purple haired man with green eyes wearing armor.

"Honestly tell me, how did you plan on overthrowing Princess Koyuki? Your men have no experience as an army and your tactics are deplorable. A genin could do better in command. Did you really think this through?" He asked him smugly. "I suppose I should not expect any less from an imbecile." He said to Nadare Roga.

"Silence!" Nadare shouted at him. "I'll kill you for daring to say such things to me. I will not bow to you nor to her. You die today!" He shouted and dashed at him. "You really think you can penetrate my armor?" He shouted throwing a punch which he dodged. Sima Zun fired his wrist launchers at him who dodged the bolts fired at him. "You put too much loyalty in a fool!" Nadare yelled at him arrogantly. Sima dodged his next attacks as even though he preferred not to fight he was still capable of defending himself.

Nadare fired a Jutsu which he dodged avoiding the attack.

"Now you die!" Nadare shouted and leapt up. Sima saw this and lashed out and fired bolts at him which hit him as he believed they wouldn't damage him and they exploded shocking him.

"What but how?!" Nadare shouted not understanding as his armor had cracks in it from the attacks.

"My attacks are the result of technology not chakra. You put too much faith in your armor, This excuse of a battle ends here and now!" Sima Zun said to him. "Five Rules of War!" He shouted and beams of energy fired from his wrist launchers.

"If you can fight, fight. If you cannot fight, defend. If you cannot defend, flee, if you cannot flee, surrender. If you cannot surrender…DIE!" He shouted as the beams of energy hit him and the fifth one destroyed his armor and knocked him off his feet and onto his back.

He walked towards the man contempt in his eyes as Nadare got up and was on his hands and knees.

"P-Please have mercy, I surrender." Nadare pleaded to Sima Zun bowing his head. "I swear my allegiance to Princess Koyuki."

Zun stopped before him looking down at the wretch. "The fact that you tried to rebel and instigated a revolt against her highness is not your crime." He said to him and he looked up at him. "No…your great crime is having the audacity and the temerity to actually think you could pull it off!" He shouted at him. Mitsunari and Shi with a group of men walked forward as well "You who are unaware of your own pathetic limitations and weakness, die."

Two men grabbed and lifted Nadare by the shoulders and dragged him off to be executed.

"CURSE YOU!" He shouted at him as he was lead away.

Sima Zun turned around paying no attention to the cheering men celebrating their victory. "What a waste of my talents…child's play, dealing with fools and imbeciles. While the world decays into madness my abilities are being wasted, but no matter." He muttered and walked off.

After surpassing the would be rebellion, Sima Zun, Mitsunari Chono, and Shi Saiga with the others returned to The Land of Spring's capital and a banquet was thrown in their honor by the princess.

Despite the celebrations and their reputation being bolstered as the Chono name grew the former strategist of Iwagakure was bored. There was no challenge in dealing with fools who overestimated themselves or their abilities like Nadare Roga, or worth serving a tyrannical zealot like Keiji Sosano. With the land at peace for now, there was nothing worth putting his full effort into. He remembered the battle he had with Shikamaru Nara of Konoha, one of the few people in the world it seemed who could match him when it came to the mind. Perhaps the boy would turn into a Sleeping Dragon one day to match him.

Sipping his sake quietly as he watched on as others celebrated the Strategist allowed a smirk to show, his impressive performance had put him in favor of her highness the Princess. No doubt Koyuki would put her trust and faith in him more often from now on. He knew the path he must take…History later would perhaps later record him as a villain for what he had planned but it did not matter to him.

"A Toast!" Shi Saika proclaimed raising his cup with a smile. "To our esteemed Strategist Sima Zun!" He said and others including the Princess did so as well at him who only smiled and raised his own cup.

For like his ancestor had done centuries ago, a man born with no ancestor lineage or who's name was revered throughout the pages of history, Sima Zun would leave his own mark on history.

Meanwhile…

Lightning shot up into the sky piercing through the clouds as a figure spun and slashed, standing on top of a mountain and carving his way through imaginary foes with a stoic expression on his face as electricity shot through the twin blades he used, his movements as one with the pike swords that channeled and funneled the lightning. His eyes red with the Sharingan activated Sasuke Uchiha attacked with The Kiba Blades, the former weapon of Raiga Kurosuki having taken them at Sekigahara and in three years he had learned more and mastered the blades, surpassing their previous owner's ability with them.

The three years had changed Sasuke, in secret he had been trained by Orochimaru learning under him and using the Cursed Seal of Heaven that he had. He did not wear a Leaf Hitai-ate despite still being one. Training under the Snake Sannin learning what he could from him, gaining the power needed to destroy his brother.

He sensed that Naruto had returned, the "Prince," of Otogakure. Naruto had once been the outcast, hated by all and now he was heir to the Land of Sound and a Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War as people praised him.

Sasuke fired a bolt of lightning destroying a nearby tree setting it on fire imagining it was Naruto.

Watching on, Sakura Haruno looked on from afar as she watched Sasuke in action. The boy she had a crush on before was so different as he had become colder, seeking to grow stronger and use any means of doing so.

Elsewhere…

A group of people were shown walking through a valley were numerous people were shown digging at the site. The first was a man wearing dark green and brown armor and the second was a woman with her blue hair in a unique style and two different colored eyes. The third and fourth were also men as well wearing red and gold respectively.

Banners placed on the ground around them showed a circle and an upside down triangle in the center of it. The Symbol of the Cult Jashin.

Many people were forced to dig as they were looking for something.

Not all of the Jashinists had been destroyed as it had been believed three years ago, a handful had survived and went into hiding as the teachings of Jashin were banned after the war. Lead by Gongzan Tachibana they had went into hiding practicing their craft and religion in the shadows a once terrible force now reduced to few but it still survived and the group sought to have revenge over their leaders death.

By killing Naruto Uzumaki…

"We have found it!" A voice cried out and the group of four went over to a hill and looked down at what they saw before them.

A giant metal constructed ship was shown laying at the bottom of it on a lake. The ship was well armored and crafted as it was two hundred feet long and heavily armed as cannons were mounted on it.

"At long last we have it." The Leader of the group said. "Hidan was a fool to have discarded this, with this in our possession The Age of Jashin shall come to fruition at long last!" Gongzan Tachibana said looking on at the mighty battleship before them.

Unaware to them, a figure cloaked in a hooded robe was looking on at them watching on at what was happening. Looking on with concern the figure reached up and pulled the hood down to reveal Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin of Konoha who watched on from afar concern in his one eye at what he saw.

"It's worse than what I feared." He mentioned to himself. He had heard the rumors that not all of the Jashinists had been destroyed and men had been kidnapped and forced to work to the death by them as they had been looking for something. At first it had seemed like Slave Traders attacking but he had been sent to find out what was happening and had discovered the enemies from the Fourth Shinobi War were not in fact destroyed and were still at large.

"With this at our command, we shall erase our past defeat at long last and bring in an era ruled by Jashin." Nohime Ori the woman amongst them said as they looked on at the vessel, it was currently trapped there but once freed they would use it to have their revenge.

The ship was called Jashin's Hammer and had been constructed in secret during the Fourth Shinobi War ordered by Keiji who sought to create a powerful war vessel unlike any the land has seen as he spent great amount of resources on it as it had been outfitted with cannons and ballista's capable of targets from afar. However, the ship cost too much to power it up as it required vast amounts of fuel to operate and at the behest of Hidan had ordered it discarded prior to Sekigahara. If The Jashinists had been able to fully operate the ship, victory may have been theirs.

"Nohime, Koji, Masa," Gongzan said to the group. "At long last the time has come for the Jashinists to raise back up and reclaim the land and put it back in his grasp! Keiji-sama will be most pleased

Kakashi kneeling and watching on took out a camera and secretly began taking pictures of what was going on, taking a good look at them and trying to figure out a way he could sneak in and sabotage their efforts.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" A voice called and he turned and saw a group of patrolling guards having spotted him. "Kill him!" They shouted and charged him armed. Kakashi dodged a spear thrust from one of them as they attacked him dodged and weaved his body to avoid getting skewered. He got out a kunai and dodged the attack

He blocked an attack and grasping the weapon spun it and threw the wielder down sending him rolling down the cliff. He began twirling the weapon overhead keeping them at a distance.

Gongzan and the others heard the commotion and saw what was going on. "Kill him!" He ordered and bowmen fired at him. Kakashi saw the arrows coming at him and doing hand symbols fired a fireball destroying them. More of the Jashinists came at him one threw a javelin at him and he dodged as he discarded his disguise revealing him in his uniform.

More came at him surrounding him and Koji and Masa attacked him at the same time and he narrowly dodged their strikes as they were looking to encircle him and cut off any path of escape.

Reaching towards his mask he revealed his Sharingan Eye and forming hand symbols lightning began to crack and form around him as he channeled his chakra and got ready to perform an attack.

"Raikiri!" He shouted and fired the attack but instead of aiming it at them at the last second fired at the ground causing a cloud of dust to swarm around the area blocking their view.

Nohime slashed at the cloud dispelling part of it and saw him in the distance running away having used that opportunity to get away.

"Why you…you won't get away!" Nohime shouted prepared to go after him.

"Let him go." Gongzan said to her and she stopped. "Let him tell the world of what he saw today," He said and leapt up onto the deck of the Ship. Reaching a cannon he took possession of it and took aim at the side of a nearby hill. Pressing the trigger he fired a blast from it and it slammed into the hill and a great cloud of smoke went up into the air from the force of the impact.

When it was cleared it was shown that the hill had been destroyed from the blast.

The next day…

"Yes as of late Kumogakure has stated they seek to be the ones to host the next Chunin Exams." Kabuto said to Orochimaru referring to The Land of Clouds which had been rather quiet the past couple of years after being tricked into a disastrous battle during the Fourth Shinobi War by Iwa. Rumor has it they lost a Jinchuurki during the battle which was devastating to the country. "Apparently they seek to do so as a way to repent for their actions and showcase a sign of goodwill between the five villages." He said as he reported events to him.

"Hmph," Orochimaru said scoffing in response seated in his chair. "The Raikage is nothing more than a fool who thinks he can solve any problem just by punching it. Apparently they decide who rules based on the amount of steroids you take." He said as he held a low opinion of the Muscular A the Leader of Kumogakure. "I have no intention of dealing with him or Kumogakure, like before with the Hyugas they would probably seek to obtain Shikotsumyaku or Haku's Kekkai Genkai for their own purposes."

"I understand Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said nodding his head.

"As there been any reports on what Akatsuki is doing?" Orochimaru asked him.

"Afraid not, are attempts to infiltrate Amegakure have failed and we have found nothing at what they could be doing." Kabuto said and Orochimaru thought back to what Zhen Chi had said, how they would soon attack and likely go for The One Tailed Tanuki inside Gaara looking to extract Shukaku.

"Hmm, double our efforts, I want to find out what any of them could be up too. I have a feeling they are about to make their presence known."

Kabuto went to respond when a knock on the door was heard. They turned and saw Naruto enter the room. "Naruto, I'm surprised your large shadow isn't following you." Kabuto said with a smile referring to Yuan who was usually close by.

To his surprise Naruto didn't share in his humor as he entered. "Otousan there's something I want to talk to you about." He said as he was being serious.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked him.

"Why…are you…training Sasuke?" He said to him. Orochimaru looked on at him as he had expected Naruto would confront him about this, him training the Uchiha. "Why is Sasuke here and why are you training him?" Naruto asked with a frown. "He has no reason to be here nor for him to learn anything from you." He said as it was evident he had a low opinion of him and that he was in his home.

"Why are you taking in such an interest in him being here?" Orochimaru asked him and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke's nothing but a scumbag Otousan you know that, he can't stand the fact that somebody out there could possibly be stronger or better than him and his precious Eyes! He has no reason to be here in Otogakure in my home." Naruto said in response. "He only cares about himself and will do everything he can to make it so he doesn't get overshadowed as the only thing he cares about is his damn pride of his clan. He has no loyalty to his village, no honor, no trust, he would stab his closest friend if he had any in the back in order to get power. That broad that's here Karin, would willingly let him walk all over her if he told her too." He said letting his opinion of him be known of him. Apparently Sasuke had been training here in secret the past three years under his father.

Orochimaru looked at him, he had taken Sasuke under his wing and had began training him after he had demanded he would after The Fourth Shinobi War, Orochimaru had agreed to do so to train the last of the Uchiha clan as he also had a motive beyond doing so as he looked to obtain his Body and Sharingan eyes also, to obtain them so he would have an advantage against his brother Itachi the next time they fought one another. Sasuke had said he would take that chance and Orochimaru felt that the time was soon coming to take his body, that way he would be strong enough to defeat Akatsuki.

"Why is that such a concern to you Naruto? You are stronger than Sasuke and can beat him, you should not concern yourself with what he does. This is only a temporary thing." Orochimaru said to him but Naruto was still frowning at him.

"Otousan this is stupid, you know how Sasuke is." He said one of the few rare arguments the two had. "He'll do anything he can because he believes he is entitled to be strong and have his way all the time, the only thing he'll do is ruin all around him. He pretty much had to be held back in the war and not be promoted cause he would be a terrible leader as he would only do what is to the benefit of himself unlike me, Shikamaru, Haku or others. We can't rely on Sasuke to serve anyone but Sasuke." He said to him.

Orochimaru frowned at his son. "Enough Naruto, I know you dislike him but I've made the choice to train him, I may find a use of him in a way that will surprise you. And if he proves to be more trouble than he's worth I will dispose of him."

Naruto scowled at him and went to say something but the door to his office opened suddenly.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Arashi said entering the room suddenly. "We have received an important message from The Hokage. She wishes to speak to you at once,"

"I'm busy she can send me a note if its that important." Orochimaru responded to him but he shook his head in response.

"I'm afraid that won't do, she wishes to speak to you at once."

"…Fine." He said and stood up and went into another room. Naruto and Kabuto followed after him Naruto still wanting to talk about what has happened. They entered a small room and in it was a Large Television Screen on the wall, the picture was blurry for a moment but it allowed him to communcicate with The Hokage or anyone else if he desired.

Seated at her desk was The Hokage Tsunade, the woman looked on at them as they stood before her.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of this? This had best be important." Orochimaru said to her as he frowned wondering what she wanted.

"This is rather important Orochimaru, I'm not just calling to see how your day's going." She said in response to him. "And I see the Crowned Prince is there as well." She said and smiled upon seeing Naruto as well. "This might concern him as well." She said and reached into her desk reaching for something.

"This had better not be a waste of my time." Orochimaru responded to her looking on his arms folded across his chest.

"Does this bring back any memories to you Naruto?" Tsunade asked and she revealed a banner with an all too familiar symbol on it.

"What the? That's the symbol of Jashin." Naruto said to her. Memories of the war and his battles with Keiji Sosano came back. "But I thought all those creeps had been destroyed." He said looking at it. The picture became blurry for a second but soon went back to normal. "I'm positive they were all destroyed when the War ended." He said as he remembered the Wave of Chakra that had happened and upon touching them had turned them to ash and dust.

"Afraid not Naruto," Kakashi's voice came through and Naruto saw his first Sensei. "Some a handful are still alive and right now I'm afraid they are on the verge of something big."

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked him.

"What I mean is that they had uncovered a powerful ship that they call Jashin's Hammer, it is an extremely powerful vessel that can wipe out everything in its path if brought up to full operations. They have found it after searching for it and are now extracting it and planning on using it to avenge their loss in the Fourth Shinobi War and regain power so they can have their Age of Jashin." Kakashi said to them. "From what I've seen it might be powerful enough to destroy a ninja village even one of the Five Great Villages including ours by itself."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit upon hearing that, a ship capable of destroying a village single handily? What kind of monstrosity had those Jashin creeps been planning. Several images of the pictures Kakashi had taken appeared on the screen showcasing it and the weapons on the vessel.

"It is clearly formidable that much is obvious, and if it is brought up to full power no place located near the water would be safe." Kakashi said to them as they looked on. "Right now they are fixing it up but who knows when they will restore it."

"Than it is clear what must be done." Orochimaru responded looking on and Tsunade nodded.

"We must destroy it before they can activate it."

Gongzan Tachibana stood in front of a podium with Nohime, Koji, and Masa standing beside him as he stood on the deck of Jashin's Hammer speaking to the throng of followers below him.

"For three long years we have been forced to hide in the shadows and looked down upon, it has been three years since the untimely death of Keiji Sosano-sama and our loss in the Fourth Shinobi War forcing us to hide in exile! But now we have the means to avenge his destruction and seek vengeance upon all of those who stand in our way!" He announced to them.

"That's right!" Nohime shouted as well.

"With Jashin's Hammer in our possession we shall destroy and annihilate anything and everything that dares to tread in our path." He said continuing on "Once this battleship is fully operational, Our foes and enemies will be wiped out to a man by it as there is nothing that can defeat it!"

The crowd below cheered and roared hailing Jashin and he brought his hands up and they stopped

"The Age of Jashin will last for a thousand years and all will worship him and those who resist will be destroyed!" Gongzan proclaimed.

The Jashinists continued to cheer on as the Hammer would soon be at full power.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry I've been lax in updating but a lot of stuff has gone on in my personal life and I haven't found the motivation or desire to write. Review please.


End file.
